The Newcomer
by BattrelaRage
Summary: After being plagued by a certain demon, Dipper is really living by the "Trust No One" advice in his journal, due to lack of sleep. Especially when a young boy suddenly shows up in Gravity Falls, with no parents or relatives in the town. Suspicion stalks Dipper Pines as he tries find out the mysteries of the newcomer. WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS There are NO OC's or ships.
1. Chapter 1:The Start

Chapter 1: The Start

The sun rose in the sky, shining over the small town of Gravity Falls, the Pine twins got woken up the same way they had since the first stayed in the Mystery Shack. Woken quite alarmingly by their Grunkle Stan. They were now downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. Well if it could really be call breakfast, Mabel was having some of her signature "juice" well what she called it juice. It was more solid then liquid this time around. She was excited as ever, standing on her chair. Dipper was absent mindedly poking at the rainbow loops in his bowl.

Another sleepless night no thanks to that pesky dream demon. This was going on the third, was it the third day? He couldn't even remember what day it was anymore. Wasn't there someone else in this damn town that that demon could keep from getting a decent night's sleep.

Dipper's eyelid began to droop and the content in his bowl became a colorful blur in his bowl as he stared down at it. A sudden splash knocked him back into reality. A pink T-Rex stared out of the milk up at Dipper, as if pleading not to drown in a milky death. It held onto one of the fruity loops like it was a scene from Titanic.

"Whoops! Sorry bro bro." Mabel grinned and fished the dinosaur out of Dipper's bowl. He let out a sharp sigh before pushing away from the table. Both Mabel's and Grunkle Stan's heads jerked towards Dipper.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go back to bed." Dipper muttered just loud enough for his sister and Grunkle Stand to hear.

"Well, okay then, but get better soon I can't afford to take you to a hospital…._Pine Tree._" Dipper spun around at the name. A face of anger and fear mixed on his face as he looked at Stan.

"What did you call me?" The question was directed none too kindly to his Grunkle Stan.

"Dipper? It's your name ain't it, kid?" Stan asked glancing over at Mabel, who just shrugged looking over at Stan. Dipper rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry, I'm just tired." Dipper groaned. 'Starting to hear stuff now aren't we, Dipper?' 'Don't patronize me, brain.' 'And now talking to yourself?' Dipper hand collided which his face affectively face palming. He needed to lay down, everything—even his own thought—were putting him on edge. He made his way up to the attic that was renovated when they first came to Gravity Falls as a makeshift bedroom for him and Mabel. Dipper flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, slowly blinking.

Once.

Twice.

Then like that he was gone from real world and off to the land of dreams and hopefully somewhere where that flying Dorito couldn't find him, But with his luck there was a one in a million chance of that happening.

**~Author's Note~**

**This is my first Fanfiction, if you don't like it, i'm sorry, it does get better I swear. **

**The Cover is done by Shes really good. **

**Also Gravity Falls and it's characters belong to Disney as well as their creator Alex Hirsch.**


	2. Chapter 2: Into The Dreamscape

Chapter 2

Dipper jerked up from bed, having that odd sensation of one falling in ones sleep. He took one look around and his head planted itself in his hands.

"Oh no. Not again." He muttered into his palms as they slid down his face. A grey scenery stretched over the horizon as far as the eye could see. He slowly got up and looked around for a certain yellow triangle. "Come on out you Illuminati knock off! Show yourself!"

_"__The Illuminati is the knock off. I'm the original, Pine Tree." _A sharp distorted voice sounded from out of nowhere. Dipper looked around the dreamscape, but saw nothing. Not one black hand or, black foot or, solitary eye anywhere insight.

"Where are you,Bill? I'm sick of these games of hide and seek. My nerves are on edge and, I can't take this right now." Silences followed Dipper's question, all that could be heard was his breathing. After his eyes mindless wondering over the dreamscape but, saw nothing. Dipper closed his eyes hoping to wake up in his room. Upon turning around his eyes were met with a familiar eye and yellow brick pattern. A yelp escaped from Dipper as he fell backwards, startled. The dream demon erupted into uncontrollable laughter.

_"__You're too much Pine Tree, you really are~. If that's all it takes to scare you, I need to do it more often."_ The demon chuckled as Dipper got up glaring at the dream demon.

"I'm not scared of you Bill!" The demon nodded and spun around Dipper.

_"__Yeah. Mhumm. Ri~ght."_ Sarcasm laced Bill's reply as he continued to circle around Dipper.

"What do you want Bill?" Bill stopped moving, his eye crinkled like most eyes do when one is grinning.

_"__You know very well Pine Tree that I can't get what I want, unless we make a deal."_ Dipper's glaring eyes told him that there wasn't going to be any deals, not in this dream. _"Or I can just come back another time~"_

"I want you out of my head!" Dipper growled far too tired and fed up with this demon to keep his temper in check. Bill floated backwards holding up his hands

_"__Ow! Wow! Temper, temper, Pine Tree."_ Bill floated down to Dipper's level. _"You know fully well what you can do to make me leave you alone in this dreamscape. Why it's taking you so long is beyond me." _Bill played with the blue fire on his hands, passing it from one hand to the other

"I already told you Bill, no deals." A face of pain flashed onto Bill's face, if it can even call it a face, being only an eye.

_"__Oh! Pine Tree you wound me...Just Kidding~! I guess you're stuck with me till you change your mind. ~"_

"Never!"

_"__Well then I guess I'm never leaving."_ Bill said darkly getting in Dipper's face, before floating back into a sudden void that appeared out of nowhere, Dipper glared onward at him. Bill spun around to Dipper_. "Remember! Reality is and Illusion, the Universe is a hologram, buy gold. Bye~!" _He shout his signature goodbye as he disappeared into the void and it vanished without a trace.

"Oh no." Dipper muttered annoyed. He jerked up out of bed with a yelp and smacked his forehead on the nearby wall. A colorful rainbow of words exploded from him as he rubbed his head. He was going to make that demon pay, he swore that much for sure.


	3. Chapter 3:Clinic Trip

Chapter 3

Another day in Gravity Falls another night without sleep for Dipper Pines. Dark circles had formed under his eyes. Stan was the first to notice Dipper's eyes and made the same joke that he had made the day that Mabel made a puppet show for one of her new crushes that was over before it began. What was his name again? Gabe? Dipper rubbed his eyes again for the millionth time this morning.

"Dipper you okay, bro bro?" Mabel ask leaning in front of him, contorting in way to see his face even though he was looking towards the floor.

"Yeah Mabel." He said quietly, loud noises made his head hurt, the scent of the Stan cake made his head hurt, everything was making his head spin. He sat down unceremoniously in his chair. A plate of pancakes was sat in front of him. He looked at it and his stomach did loops. He slowly pushed the plate away, and placed his arms up on the table and placed his head on them. The table was sticky from not being cleaned from the dozen of syrup spilt on it from Mabel, but Dipper was so exhausted he didn't care. His eyes stared as his lap, over the summer he had obtained so many new scars on his knees and legs that hadn't been there the summer before. Each one connected to a memory of a foe they fought off.

"…d, k…d" Was someone talking?

"KID!" Stan's voice boomed. Dipper's head shot up. Bad idea see how the room was now spinning. "Come on, get up, you're going to the clinic." Stan said was he pulled on his coat.

"But I thought you said you couldn't afford the hospital." Dipper's voice sounded foreign to him which caused him to laugh to himself, the laugh was funnier than what he said and it caused him to laugh harder and harder till he couldn't anymore. By then he was already buckled up in the car. "How I get here?" He giggled and leaned onto Mabel. Who was looking at him quite scared, what was wrong with her brother? Dipper leaned against Mabel's shoulder, murmurs were all around him but he couldn't hear any of it. Dipper's eyes began to close his sisters new sweater was so soft and fluffy, so comforting against his cheek.

A snore from Dipper alerted Mabel that Dipper was asleep. She slowly moved her brother till his head was laying on her lap before struggling to get her sweater off, folding it and placing it under his head. The rest of the car ride was pleasant enough there was a whimper from Dipper and he clutched onto the seat. Dipper squirmed where he was laying and Mabel wrapped her arms around Dippers head trying to comfort him. Dipper's leg suddenly flew out from under him kicking the door. Stan's eyes bolted to the review mirror, which he moved so that it was on the two in the backseat rather than the road behind them. Mabel's head had jerked up and was now looking at Dipper. Dipper didn't sleep like this, he was normally a quiet sleeper besides a few time where he talked in his sleep, but that wasn't often. The car was sitting at a stop light, it was one of the longest stoplights in the town, but it was on the fastest route to the clinic.

Dipper suddenly bolted up screaming, it was a sharp, murderous scream of pain. If Stan had been actually driving he would have probably slammed on the breaks from being startled. Dipper pulled down the collar of his shirt, look for something that wasn't there. He let out a slow sigh of relief and slumped back down in the sleep. Mabel grabbed Dipper's hand holding tightly onto it, tears began to roll down her cheeks. While twin telepathy is only a myth, twins can't hear what the other thinking and can't entirely feel the others pain, they are linked strongly together due to the amount of time they spend together. They know when the other is afraid, hurting, sad, and other emotions without the other having to express it. Something that other sibling that aren't twins can't come to understand. Mabel, held on tightly to her brother, crying. He had tried his best to stop her and cheer her up. Dipper didn't cry, so Mabel felt that it was her job to cry for him. Dipper's chin rested on Mabel's head as it rest against his chest, a soft shushing came from him as he rocked slightly. The car came to a stop at the local clinic and the Pines filed out of the car. Mabel held onto her brother's shirt sleeve as Stan led them in.

Within an hour the Pines came out of the Clinic, Dipper holding a prescription of a sleep aid. He had already taken one that didn't require a prescription, as well as cold medicine, melatonin vitamins and they all hadn't helped him get to sleep. The Twins sat quietly in the backseat as Stan was in the drugstore picking up Dipper's prescription. Mabel keep looking at Dipper through her hair. She wanted to know what Dipper kept dreaming about that made him lose sleep, surely it couldn't be good. His grasp on her hand tightened, causing her to bring her head up. Stan was now coming out of the store.

"I will tell you in the attic." He whispered to Mabel before the driver side door opened and Stan got in. The ride home was quiet and sleepless.


	4. Chapter 4: Truths

Chapter Four: Truths

As soon as they were home the twin went upstairs, Dipper ascend up the stairs was far slower than Mabel's had been. Once in the attic Mabel waited semi impatiently for Dipper to spill what was going on his head. Dipper shut the door and then stumbled over to his bed and plopped down on it. Mabel looked at Dipper waiting for him to speak.

"Bill has been invading my dreams." Dipper said quietly and looked up at Mabel from under the brim of his hat. Mabel sat quietly waiting to see if Dipper would continue on. "He keeps bugging me making another deal."

"You won't" Mabel stated sharply. Dipper smiled softly.

"No Mabel, I wouldn't dream of it." This caused a giggle from Mabel. Dipper got up and raked his fingers through his hair before return his cap to his head. He opened the prescription bag and slowly read through the direction. Normal he was a fast reader but the lack of sleep made his vision blurry and his mind wonder, which caused him to have to start over again.

"So what did he want this time?" Mabel asked sitting down on Dipper's bed. He looked up from the bottle, and sat it down on his nightstand.

"He didn't say." Dipper groaned as he sat down on the bed, next to Mabel. They sat quietly for a while without moving, deep in thought. Dipper's eyes filled with exhaustion and a mix of hopelessness. Mabel couldn't help but feel helpless as she looked onward at her brother. An idea suddenly came to her.

"Dipper are you afraid of Bill?" Dipper's looked toward Mabel, a face of disbelief. Is she really going to start this now?

"No. I'm not afraid of him." Dipper shot back glaring at her. She scooted away a few inches. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"That's a lie." She back slyly which caused Dipper to inhale angrily. "I know what you're afraid of…"Mabel said leaning in. "...the Tickle Monster, RAWR!" She yelled and started tickling Dipper, who exploded into a laughing fit.

"…Stop. No more. Mercy…mercy…Uncle." Dipper squeaked in-between laughs. Mabel stopped and smiled back at Dipper, glad to see him smiling.

"I think you should try and get sleep." Mabel suggested as she stood up. Dipper smiled and took off his hat placed it his lamp. He took one of the pills and curled up on his bed and stared at the wall. Mabel sat at the foot of the bed. "Do you need anything?"

A muddled no came from Dipper his eyes had already began to droop and his mind was going blank. Mabel pulled a haphazard sown blanket that she made for Dipper up over his shoulders. A mumbles came from Dipper as Mabel got up to leave, she took it as a 'thank you'. She turned off the light and closed the door behind her, leaving Dipper to sleep.

**~Author Notes~**

**I guess something went wrong when I posted this chapter last night.**

**AngelWriter Thank you for telling me. **

**This should be the correct version of Truths**


	5. Chapter 5: No Rest for the Wicked

**~Author's Note~**

**This chapter is a little creepy/dark. One of my Beta readers, that check for simple grammatical errors said it was nightmare fuel. But it till holding it Teen rating so it shouldn't be too bad.**

**Enjoy!**

**Battre~**

Chapter 5: No Rest for the Wicked

A loud, thunderous rumble jostled Dipper from his sleep. He bolted up, his head jerking towards Mabel's bed. His instincts kicked in as he flung the blanket off and went over to her bed. Mabel secretly had intense fear of thunder, only he alone knew about it. She would always try to shake it off, saying that it's just a giant playing drums or something absurd like that, but Dipper knew she was afraid. He got over to her bed and sat down on it.

"Mabel? Mabel?" He whispered, shaking her. "Mabel, come on, answer me. A squeak? A groan? Something to tell me you're okay, sis." But there was nothing. Was she too scared to talk? Too scared to move? Dipper yanked the blankets away, worried, just as lighting lit up the sky, the room, and Mabel's bed. It was empty.

"Mabel!" His voice cracked as fear pulsed through him. Where was his sister? "Mabel?!" He looked under the bed and in the closet. All empty. "MABEL! Answer me!" Another crash of lighting lit up the room. A triangle shadow shown on the floor, through the window. Dippers head jerked up toward the window. There was nothing. Dipper knelt down towards the shadow, pressing his hand against it, nothing happened. Standing up he looked towards the window, where there was a small gold sticker. Dipper got a bit closer knowing Mabel's always had a saying on them. In glitter writing it read:

_"Fooled you~!"_Dipper jumped at the voice, his head lashing back and forth trying to find the owner. _"Down Here~!"_ Black hands latched onto Dipper's ankles and yanked him through the black shadow on the floor. Dipper's fingernails raked across the floorboards, as he was pulled deeper into the shadowy void.

"No! Mabel, Help me!" Dipper screamed as he disappeared into the depth. A shrill laugh echoed throughout the empty space that Dipper found himself in, a barren endless wasteland. He stumbled onto his feet, his hands raking through his hair. His hands gradually falling forward into his face, covering his eyes. The laughing continued, taunting. "..Stop it..." He muttered into his palms, the laugh continued, gradually becoming hysterical. "ENOUGH!"

Quiet.

Dipper's hat was mashed down onto his head, covering his eyes because of how far it was pulled down. He jerked it off, slipping out of his fingers and fell to the ground. Dipper glared intensely at Bill's grinning eye.

_"Easy, Pine Tree. I'm only teasing."_ Bill was enjoying messing with Dipper these last few weeks, but he needed to put his plan into action. "Oh what's the matter Pine Tree? Tired?" He couldn't even finish his questions before he started laughing again. An audible growl could be heard from Dipper.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head. Now." Every word was spat out like acid. A shaking hand extended towards Bill. Shaking not out of fear, but with anger and self-loathing for not being strong enough to hold Bill off any longer. Dippers glared down at the ground unable to bring himself to look up. "I'll make a deal with you on one condition."

_"Oh what's that?"_ Blue fire ignited around Bill's hand as he reached towards Dipper, who quickly grabbed the inflamed hand.

"Stay away from my family and friends."

Bill snapped his fingers. _"Consider it done. Until we meet again, Pine Tree."_ The triangle demon folded in half then unfurled again, suddenly. _"But until then remember, reality is an Illusion, the Universe is a hologram, buy gold. Bye~!"_ He disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Dipper bolted up out of bed, stifling a scream. His head fell into his hands. "I'm so sorry Mabel...I've broken my promise to you..."


	6. The Newcomer

Chapter 6: The Newcomer

Dipper shuffled down the steps of the staircase down to the main floor, even skipping a few steps as he went. He skidded across the floor, stopping at the kitchen doorway. Mabel giggled happily, kicking her feet under the table with excitement.

"Looks like someone got a good night's sleep." She chirped sipping down some Mabel juice. Dipper smiled brightly.

"Yep. Better then what I've gotten in weeks." He sat down at the table, making himself a bowl of cereal. He happily ate his cereal till it was finished, then washed his bowl and spoon before putting them on the drying rack. He went back upstairs with Mabel following, having already eaten and did her dishes. They wanted to get out of there before Grunkle Stan put them into any more embarrassing costumes like the preteen wolf boy or some unicorn girl. Dipper looked over the journal again for what seemed or probably was the billionth time trying to see if he missed anything, but there was nothing he missed that he could find, nothing with the black light and nothing with the naked eye. Mabel was working on her scrapbook, adding new pictures that she took over the week of her, Grenda and Candy.

There was a loud yell from up the stairs alerting Dipper and Mabel to come downstairs. There was no avoiding it now, they had to go work at the Mystery shack now. They filed downstairs and were given their jobs to do for the day. Dipper was to sweep the gift shop and the showrooms, Mabel was to dust everything. Dipper groaned when assigned the job, but Mabel on the other hand began to spin and twirl dusting things off as she danced away. Dipper started in the show rooms as he worked his way into the gift shop, taking the cleaning as slow as possible so he could spend more time with Wendy and Soos, but more importantly Wendy. He knew fully well how she felt towards him but it didn't stop his little crush. He still enjoyed the fact they were friends, at least. Soos was fixing a light they had broken in one of the display cabinets, so he made small talk with Wendy and Dipper as they all worked. There hadn't been much traffic coming through the Mystery shack today, so this would probably be the highlighting conversation they would have today. Mabel entered the gift shop, having finished dusting everything. She hopped up on the checkout counter next to Wendy, so they could try and have some girl talks. Mabel enjoyed her talks with Wendy, they were some of the only girly conversation she had living in a house full of boys.

Dipper looked towards Mabel then to his right hand that held onto the broom handle. A bubbling of guilt rose up from his stomach. He was starting to wish that he told Mabel what happen in his dream last night but it would only make her fuss and worry. He let out a small sigh before continuing to work again.

There was a cheery dinging from the front door of the gift shop as it was opened and closed. All the employed and volun-told employees looked towards the door. A small boy around ten or eleven walked in. Obsidian colored hair cut short feathered off his head except a medium portion of fringe that swooped over his right eye, his left eye the color sapphire looked onward into the gift shop, glancing from face to face, and a nervous demeanor about him. Why nervous? He tugged on the bottom hem of his sweater. He bent his foot so the outer side of his black shoe touched the floor, the sliver or faux gold traced along the toe glistening in the lighting. The bending of his foot caused his leg to bow outwards in the semi tight black jeans. There was a small silence before Wendy cleared her throat.

"Hello, little man. Welcome to the Mystery shack. Is there something I can help you with?" It was the professional meet and greet the employees were told to recite when meeting a potential customer.

"I...I...um..." He started in a meek mumble, sinking down in his sweater. After a few minutes he emerged out again. "I'm looking for the Pines." He finally said, Mabel and Dipper looked at each other.

"Our last name is 'Pine'." Mabel and Dipper said in unison. Soos and Wendy looked towards Dipper and Mabel.

"Dudes don't ever do that again, it's so creepy." Soos said shuddering slightly. They all looked back towards the kid who just stood in the doorway.

"Hi, my name's Mabel." Mabel said excitedly, going over to the boy, who stepped back a bit.

"Hello Mabel, pleasure to meet you." He said softly, doing a gentlemanly thing by kissing her on the hand. Mabel began to look him over, Dipper knew this was going to happen, new boy and Mabel was still set on having a summer romance.

"Mabel, don't even think about it, he's too young for you." Dipper said, going to his sister's side as she pouted.

"You're no fun."

"I'm plenty fun." He defended, then looked towards the newcomer. "Hello, my name is Dipper. What's your name?"

The boy extended out a hand to Dipper. "Hello Dipper, my name is William Dulmál."

** ~Author's Note~**

**Sorry everyone for the confusion on the Authors not I felt you. It said I was going away for the weekend and would not be able to post all the chapters till 11pm tonight. I will be uploading this chapter, chapter 6 and the next chapter 7. After Chapter 8 which has been sent for grammatically checking by my beta it will be up tonight as well.I am sorry for the trouble. I hope you enjoy these next Chapters.**

**Battre~**


	7. Chapter 7: Untrusted

**~Author's Note~**

**For those who do not know what happens when you don't get a lot of sleep over long periods of time, you get paranoid and antsy, easily angered, and when you get angry you automatically regret it. Dipper is just a big mess of on edge nervousness, ready to exploded. Battre~**

Chapter 7: Untrusted

Dipper looked at William's hand and then to his face. The level of distrust in Dipper was god tier. He chuckled dryly. Letting William's hand hang in the air in front of him.

"Um…excuse me but what did you say your name was again?" Dipper voice was a tad bit dry and soulless.

"He said his name was William Dulmál, don't tell me you weren't listening dude." Soos said nudging Dipper with his elbow. Dipper looked back to William.

"That what I thought he said." Dipper said glaring at William. Just because Dipper got a good night sleep didn't mean that his temper, mood, or attitude were fixed yet. That would take a few more nights.

In an instant, Dipper had William pinned at the neck by his forearm against a wall. His eyes ablaze. "Did you really think you could fool me with that name, Bill?! DID YOU?!" William stared up at Dipper in terror. Tears began to roll down his cheeks. Wendy dropped the magazine she was looking at and Mabel dropped the duster. "This false disguise! This false pavado! Trust no one! And I don't trust you, you hide what you really are in your right eye! A demon! What's the matter, can't handle having two?!" Dipper pulled the hair away from Williams's right eye. A dead, almost milky eye stared not at but through him, like as if it wasn't even seeing him. All the anger and raged evaporated into thin air. "..You're…You're blind." Soos pulled Dipper away, as Wendy and Mabel tried to comfort the now bawling William. A look of disappointment on their faces. "Mabel, Soos, Wendy…I didn't…I…"

"Can it Dipper! What you did just now…what's wrong with you?" Mabel yelled glaring at Dipper.

"Yeah man, he's just a little kid. What gives?" Wendy asked angrily, holding William. Dipper looked to Soos, who was shaking his head.

"Not cool dude."

Dipper looked at all of his friends and family, his hands laced through the side of his hair. He looked towards the floor, shaking his head. "I didn't…I thought..."

"I think its best you go to the attic Dipper." Mabel said quietly.

"Mabel you don't mean that..."

"Now Dipper!" She couldn't bring herself to look at Dipper. Hurt, he raced to the room, slamming the door. He flopped down onto his head, his hat was discarded when he entered the room. His hands pressed against his eyes. He pulled his hands away and stared up to the ceiling, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He quickly snatched the pillow for the head of his bed, pressing it to his face. He held the pillow there till the feeling of crying passed. He took one of the sleeping pills and laid down on the bed correctly. He was almost asleep when he felt the tears come again, pooling at the corners of his eyes before they suddenly streaked down the sides of his face. He rolled over onto his side, the tears still kept coming. He closed his eyes letting them continue, till sleep took him. What had he done?


	8. Chapter 8: Sleepover with A Stranger

Chapter 8: Sleepover with a Stranger

Dipper awoke later on that evening, his legs slowly made their way downstairs, afraid of what he would meet. Laughing from the living room signaled where everyone was. He slowly entered the room, all eyes were on him, as he looked towards the disappointed faces before Mabel turned the other direction. She would always do this when Dipper messed up and made her mad. A new but familiar face on the living floor was a bit of a surprise.  
>"Dipper, William will be staying till his relatives come back from…where did you say they went to?" Grunkle Stan said looking towards William.<p>

"Salem…Salem, Washington. They're there for an autumn festival." William asked smally not taking his eye off of Dipper.

"What's an autumn festival?" Mabel asked excited, drawing William's attention. He blinked, processing her sudden question.

"Oh, well it's a celebration to celebrate the coming of fall. It normally happens before school starts up again. They have a lot of fun things there, like carnival-like games and lots of candy and sweets." William said, getting all excited. Mabel clapped with excitement as well.

"I remember the carnival the Mystery Shack put on, it's where I got Waddles." The pig oinked beside her. "Why didn't you go?"

"Well you see, my parents are very overprotective of me…so every time we go I never get to do any of the fun stuff." He said sadly. "It's too dangerous with someone of your condition..." He said in crude mimicry of his parents. "I'm blind in one eye, it not like I'm dying." Mabel nodded, listening to William. Dipper didn't even know that he had sat down on the step that divided the living room and the walkway through the house.

'The kid has his own family and lifestyle. Man, I'm such a jerk!' He thought angrily to himself. Dipper slowly got up and approached William, intense stares all around. "Hey, William, look man I'm really sorry for what happened at the gift shop. I haven't been sleeping well and I thought you were someone else. I'm really sorry." He finished, looking down at William, whose shoulders had a slight tremble to them since he started his approach. William looked down to floor, then back to Dipper.

"I accept you're sorry but, I'm still scared of you." William said, sinking into his sweater.

"I'll make it up to you I swear." Dipper promised and then sat down next to Mabel. "Mabel…you still mad at me?" He asked in a whisper.

"No, but you need to be nicer and sweeter to William, he's only a kid." She snapped her finders having an idea. "Like this cake."

"I promise I will Mab-" Cake was smashed into Dipper's face, which caused everyone in the room the laugh. Dipper wiped the cake off his face, he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm having Soos make a pallet where William can sleep tonight in yours and Mabel's room." Stan informed, getting up to go to the kitchen. Dipper, Mabel and William sat on the floor watching some old knock off cartoons, when a loud boom of"Dinner!" came from the kitchen. The kids filed into the kitchen, both Mabel and Dipper whooped and yelled excitedly.

"Pizza!" the both squealed, Dipper cleared his throat. "Woot, Pizza." William looked at the dish as the all sat down at the table. Dipper, Mabel, and Stan all took a slice and began to eat it. "What's the matter? Never had pizza before?" Dipper asked his cheek pudged out full of pizza.

"No, my family are real health nuts." William said, still looking at the Pizza.

"Go on and have a slice, it's really good." Mabel said pushing the pizza to William. He slowly took the slice and took a bite. His eyes lit up.

"Oh my…this is so good~!" He squealed, almost falling out of his seat. They all continued eating till they were full. Mabel let out a yawn which caused everyone else to yawn.

"Well I'm going to bed and I suggest the rest of you do too…or the boogeyman will get you." Stan threatened, raising his hands over his head, hooking his fingers into a claw like form. William squeaked and sunk down in his sweater.

"As if." Mabel said giggling. "The boogeyman isn't real. Come on Will, I can call you that right?"

"I'd rather you didn't" he said quietly. "My grandma used to call me that before she passed away so it's a touchy name." Mabel nodded, understanding. The kids went upstairs to the room, a foam sheet with a blanket over it and pill made up the pallet that was to be William's bed on the floor. "Well that doesn't look comfy."

"Why don't you take my bed? I probably won't feel the difference thanks to my sleep aids." Dipper offered.

"Don't sleep well at night?"

"I haven't for a while but things are getting back on track, go on take my bed." Dipper took off his hat placing it on the lamp, and climbed into the blankets on the pallet.

"Are sure this is okay?" William asked again.

"Positive."

"Trust me, he means it." Mabel said, already in bed. "Alright lights out." She flicked off her lamp which was the only one on. Dipper took his medicine and squirmed down into the blankets, getting a bit more comfortable.

"Night Mabel."

"Night Dipper." Mabel looked towards William. "Night William."

"Night Mabel. Night Dipper."

"Night William,"

Soon only sounds of snoring could be heard.


	9. Chapter 9: Real or Make Believe

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone, sorry for taking so long. Here is chapter nine Im still writing chapter ten.**

**Thank you for your patients.**

**Also thank you very much ProffesorE your kind word brought me out of my block. Thank you so much.**

**Battre~**

Chapter 9: Real or Make Believe

A familiar feeling pulled Dipper from his sleep and down to the bathroom. He sleepily stumbled back into the bedroom. He jumped slightly, seeing William sitting up in bed, the moonlight catching on William's blue eye.

"Hi William...did you have a bad dream or something?" Dipper asked sleepily, he rubbed his eyes trying to see a bit clearer. When he looked up again William was right in his face, which caused Dipper to jump back.

"Who is Bill?" The voice that would turn anyone's blood to ice came from William, Dipper shuddered a bit.

"Nobody." He answered quickly. William made a face that told Dipper that he didn't believe him. Dipper rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Nobody?" a shimmer behind William's hair caught Dippers attention, his eyebrow rose in curiosity. Dipper looked towards Mabel when suddenly his back collided with the bookcase. Dipper looked towards William, bewildered.

'He did not just push me.' A look of anger and disgust was plastered on Williams face. His blue eye glowed slightly in the dim light. "What the hell is your problem?" Hands lassoed around Dipper's neck.

"I. Am_. NOT. Nobody. Pine Tree_." William's voice contorted into the familiar shrill one that hunted Dipper's dreams.

"I knew it."

_"__Yeah picked right up on my scent like the good little sniffer dog you are."_ The fingers clenched tighter.

"I'll tell everyone who yo-!" A hand pressed down on Dipper's mouth.

_"__Shh~ wouldn't want to wake Shooting Star now would we. As for telling everyone who I am…" _A light chuckle escaped. _"No one will believe you."_ He whispered darkly_. "By morning this will all seem like a bad dream. A concocted event to make poor William into the bad guy to set your mind at ease. Everyone already trusts me. You, on the other hand, are being deemed the bad guy."_ Dipper ripped his face away from the hand.

"That's a lie."

_"__Oh? Ask Shooting Star, ask Wendy, ask Soos, none of them trust you anymore, at least not as much as they did, not after that outburst in the gift shop_." Dipper shook his head, not believing him.

"Mabel's my sister she will always love me."

_"__We'll see about that. Until then, sweet dreams."_ The eye behind the lock of hair began to glow golden and then slowly faded to bright white. _"Remember, Reality is an Illusion, the Universe is a hologram, buy gold. Bye~!" _The light intensified till it was blinding. Dipper bolted up off of the pallet on the floor. Sunrays peeked through the window, he looked towards Mabel then to his bed. William slept curled up in a ball on Dipper's bed.

'Was it all a dream?' Dipper laid his head down on the pillow. He couldn't distinguish what was real and what was a dream anymore. 'Am I …am I going mad?'


	10. Chapter 10:A Summer Dip and A Short Trip

Chapter 10: A Summer Dip and a Short Trip

Dipper awoke later that morning. Both his bed and Mabel's were empty and laughter could be heard from downstairs. He slowly thumped down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Hey bro bro, good morning~! Hey guess what?" Mabel said in her normal energetic cheery tone.

"What?" Dipper asked, still a bit tired. He knew she was going to tell him anyway, the 'what' was just for her amusement.

"William likes Mabel juice." She squealed, excited. Dipper made a face that screamed 'ew'.

"How can you drink that?" He asked, looking at William.

"It's not that bad once you get past the dinos…" He picked a piece of glitter out of his teeth. "…and the glitter."

"Nasty." Dipper muttered as he poured a bowl of cereal and ate it quietly, trying to zone out as little as possible.

"Dipper? Mabel tells me you have a journal full of weird things...like ghosts and stuff…I was in a paranormal club in my hometown. Do you think I can look through it too?" William asked, taking a sip of Mabel juice.

"Uh…maybe later." Dipper replied. He then looked at Mabel, giving her the 'are you serious?' face. Mabel just shrugged and gulped down her last bit of juice.

"Okay then, later. So is there anything to do for fun around here?" William asked, looking at the faces surrounding the table.

"Well there's the library, the pool-" Stan started.

"The pool sounds fun, let's do that…it's pretty hot today." William said, excited. Stan nodded and looked to Dipper and Mabel, who also nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we are going to the pool." Stan confirmed and started to get things ready to go there. Mabel pulled William upstairs while Dipper finished his cereal.

"What are we doing?" William asked, once in the room.

"Looking for swimming trunks for you, silly." Mabel answered, digging through some boxes. She pulled out a pair of rad swimming shorts. Dipper came up a short while after both William and Mabel were both dressed. Dipper pulled out the swimming trunks he used the last time they went to the pool, when he tried to become a lifeguard.

After a few more minutes they were already headed for the pool and were loading into the car. Dipper and Mabel sat in the window seats while William was stuck in the middle. William leaned over and quietly whispered something to Mabel that made her laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Dipper asked curiously.

"How Grunkle Stan looks like a striped fish." She whispered over to Dipper.

"Hey I heard that." The kids in the back all started laughing. The car pulled up to the pool and everyone filed out and went in.

"So what do you want to do first?" Dipper asked William, who was looking into the water.

"I don't know."

"Well there's the diving board, water volleyball, Marco polo, or we could just swim." All the ideas were shot down by William shaking his head. "Why not any of those?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"I c-can't swim." William stuttered, taking a step back away from the water.

"Are you serious?" William nodded, looking at Dipper, who let out a sigh. "Let me go get Mabel, she's a better teacher than I am." Dipper wandered off, looking for Mabel and leaving William to look over the pool full of people. He stepped back a bit farther away from the water, bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm-" William's eyes were met by white hair.

"Watch wher-…Why hello there. I've never seen you around here before." A short boy said adjusting his American flag swimming short. "My name's Lil' Gideon." He said proudly and held out his hand. William slowly took it.

"William…William Dulmál."

"Pleasure. What brings you to Gravity Falls?" Gideon asked quizzically.

"I'm staying with the Pines while my family is in Salem, Washington." William answered.

"So you're staying with Mabel?" Gideon asked dryly.

"Yes. She's really nice." William replied, smiling. Gideon got closer to William.

"Let me make myself clear…Mabel is my girl." Gideon said bitterly, glaring at William, poking him in the chest and causing him to back up. "Don't make any moves on her, I will find out." Another poke, another step back. "And stay out of my way. Don't meddle in things that don't concern you, like the Pines do." He poked William until he was at the edge of the pool.

"Knock it off Gideon." Dipper growled, the bit of distance between them closing fast. Mabel and Wendy, who she had bumped into while getting a snack, were following close behind him. William looked up towards Dipper and Mabel, a smile of relief across his face, before his face quickly turned to one of fright. Dipper glared at Gideon just as he was giving William the "push" in the right direction. William yelped as he fell into the pool, a barrage of snorting laughs followed.

Without thinking Dipper dove into the water, he grabbed ahold of William and hauled him up to the surface.

"Mabel, help me. He must've hit his head on the bottom." He pulled William over to the edge of the pool. Mabel struggled with trying to pull him up, and Wendy grabbed one of William's arms, pulling him onto the concrete and placing her ear near William's mouth.

"He's not breathing." She then proceeded to start doing CPR. Dipper looked towards Gideon, then to William, waiting on edge. William suddenly started coughing, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Dipper's fist clenched and he walked over to Gideon.

"Gideon!" He looked up just as a fist collided with is face. Dipper glared down at Gideon, his knuckle stinging. Blood trickled out of corner of Gideon's mouth as he looked up at Dipper. Dipper twisted around and walked back to where a small crowd had gathered. "Mabel, we are going home." He gingerly pulled William up, supporting him. "You don't pick on a blind kid Gideon!" He hollered before helping William to the car.

"Ironic, isn't it?" William said softly.

"Yeah…" Dipper set William down in the back seat. The rest of the Pines piled into the car and left. "This was eventful…in the bad way…let's not let this happen again." He said, massaging his hand.

"Your fault for hitting him." Mabel said, jokingly

"Eh, I've punched him before when he was in the Gideon-bot." Dipper looked down at William who had fallen asleep on Mabel's lap. "I'll do anything for my family and friends."

"I know you will, bro bro." Mabel leaned her head against Dipper's as he did the same. The both drifted into sleep, and some piece of mind. William eyes opened slightly and a sly smile crossed his face. Time to put things in motion.

**~Author Note~**

**HAHAHAHAHA ~! Lets get this show on the road!**


	11. Chapter 11: LIES

**~Author's Note~**

**Ello everyone sorry I have posted in a while, i've been working on artwork and a projects. **

**Speaking of which I have commissions open. Type Battre-la-Rage on Deviantart and take a look at my Commissions sheet. **

**Thank you for waiting.**

**ONWARD TO THE NEW INSTALLMENT OF ****THE NEWCOMER**** !**

Chapter 11: LIES

Dippers stared up at the ceiling as Mabel braided a bit of William's hair, although he protested to the idea.

"William you should seriously go to the clinic. What if you still have fluid in your lungs?" Dipper stated, sitting up on his bed.

"I'm fine, really." He softly swatted at Mabel's hands to get her to stop, which she did. William stood up from Mabel's bed. "I'm fine Dipper, lay off."

"Maybe you should go to the doctor; it's common knowledge that you're supposed to visit one after almost drowning." Mabel sounded in, behind William. He turned to her, a non-existent light catching on his blue eye.

"I am perfectly fine, Mabel."

Dipper's head tilted at how unsettling William just sounded. Mabel nodded, gently agreeing with William.

"You're right, you're fine." She said faintly. Dipper bolted up and went to his sister.

"You were just agreeing with me. Mabel?" Mabel was just as hard headed as Dipper was. Once they had their mind set on something, they stuck with it, even though most of the time it might end up with one of them getting hurt. "Mabel?" Dipper brushed her hair out of her eyes. No answer. 'What's going on?' Even though her eyes were wide open, they stared straight through him. Dipper turned to William. "What have you done?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in a condescending tone, his hands in his pockets. His eyes looked up at Dipper through eyelashes and hair. Dipper stepped back as William's blind eye took on a golden hue. "Oh, I suppose I forgot something." His head tilted backwards and Dipper rose into the air, a yellow glow around him. "Thank you for saving me at the pool, Pinetree. Without your help I would've drowned. Tis a shame you don't trust yourself anymore. Dreams are the way into the subconscious; our wants, our desires, how we truly feel." William pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and spun it, causing Dipper to move with it. Dipper's glares gradually became worse the more "William" talked. "Why the silence Dipper~? Mad at me?" He asked in a mocked hurt tone, before he began to laugh a cruel heartless laugh. By the time William had stopped spinning his finger Dipper was upside down. "What the matter, Pinetree? No threats? No claims of prevalence? No comeback?" But Dipper kept silent, knowing that it would drive William crazy eventually. "Answer me!" Dipper slammed against the wall next to his bed and collapsed onto it, the glowing aura gone. He struggled up onto his feet again. 'Stay quiet Dipper. Stay calm.' "Maybe Shooting Star has some words to say about all this?" He threaded his fingers through her bangs and Dipper finally snapped.

"Don't touch my sister!" Dipper tackled William to the floor, his hand clasping on the sweater fabric around William's neck. Mabel shook her head trying to clear it. Dipper pulled his fist back, ready to let it go. William let out a strangled yelp, catching Mabel's attention. She jumped to her feet, ripping Dipper away from William.

"Dipper, what are you doing?!" She screamed in a panic, trying to keep Dipper away from the now cowering William. Dipper struggled against the grasp around him, trying to get out of it.

"Can't you tell that it's Bill, Mabel?! It's all a ruse! Bill is pitting all of you against me!" Dipper ripped and pulled, trying to get out of his sisters hold and get his hand back on William.

"Dipper! Stop!" Mabel pleaded, trying to hold onto Dipper just a little bit longer. William pretended to shake next to Dipper's bed. Dipper turned around to look at Mabel.

"You believe me, don't you Mabel?" Dipper's voice was feral, uncertain and scared. She looked at her brother, unsure of what she believed anymore. Dipper looked towards William, who locked eyes with Dipper, a small smirk on his face. He mouthed, 'She doesn't believe you.' His blind eye flashed golden again. Dipper had to calm down; he had to get himself under control. "Mabel…its Bill. William is Bill."

"Dipper I-I want to believe you b-but I…"Mabel sputtered and looked away from Dipper toward William. "I can't." Dipper pulled free from Mabel's grasp. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Mabel?" Dipper stepped farther away from Mabel and William. He looked between the two of them. Mabel's back was to William who had a look of 'I told you so.' painted on his face. The attic door opened. Grunckle Stan stood in the entryway and William's face fell instantly.

"What is going on in here? Why is there yelling?" He had his stay at home clothes on, a white tank top, striped boxers, and slippers.

"Dipper is picking on me again!" William wailed, crying once more. Stan looked towards Dipper, irritation on his unamused visage. Dipper fumbled to find his voice to defend his innocence, to tell of the lies the so called 'William' was selling off to everyone around him. He had to make them see through the veil of lies.

"Downstairs, now." Stan's voice was uneasily calm, not a good sign from him. Dipper tried to protest, but the look from Gruckle Stan made him instantly silent. He slowly went past Stan out to the staircase, but not without looking back at his sister. He was so hurt. How could she do this to him? Stan closed the door leading into the Twin's bedroom, and stared at Dipper, signaling him to get moving. Dipper slowly started his descent down the stairs as Stan followed behind him. Descending down into the abysmal unknown of what the living room held for him.


	12. Chapter 12: The Ruse

**Hey everyone, sorry this is late. I've been rewriting this one chapter over and over again for like the last month…I'm still not entirely happy with it. Also this chapter my beta didn't look over, so yeah this is my work after I have listened to it via two text to speech readers and rereading in my head. Look at it, Look at it…Bleh! **

**Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta for me Pay Attention. One, I need Someone who is a really good in EngliSh and can catch my mistakes, Who can help me flesh Out idea, give help spell checking as well as stoRy help, but more importantly is really gooD at checking over everything. I have encoDed a password in thIs Paragraph, deciPhering it mEans you can catch my mistakes, and can follow diRections. This password and the agreement means that you get first access to chapters as well as further development of concepts and ideas. No password no access. Deal?**

**Also the idea for the camera in Mabel's shirt was suggested to me by Gam919**

**Thanks for your time.**  
><strong>Battre~<strong>

Chapter 12: The Ruse

The living room was dark, not unable to see dark just a bit gloomy. Stan sat in his recliner staring apathically at Dipper who stood in the center of the carpeted floor in front of the television.

"Kid, what's going on? This isn't like you." Dipper let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his arm. To tell Stan or to not to. Dipper looked up at Stan then to the floor again, trying to decide what to do. "Come on, out with it."

"William is Bill Cipher!" Dipper blurted out, Stan sat back in his seat. "I'm not lying, I'm not that sleep deprived either. I know what I saw. His eyes glowed and he was using some of his demon powers to make me levitate. He threw me against a wall, Grunkle Stan!" He frantically tried to explain, rubbing his sore back. "Bill found himself a body and is using it to make all of you hate me. He's tricking all of you. I know I sort of went off the deep end at the gift shop, but it's him I know it is. And yes I know, I saved him at the pool, but it was a mistake. I know that now, but Grunkle Stan you have to believe me. If there was any way to prove it to I would. I- "

"Woah, woah, Kid." Stan held up his hands in an attempt to get Dipper to stop. Dipper's mouth snapped shut as he waited for Grunkle Stan to continue. "I believe you. William has been asking me some questions, cleverly worded, but I know that demon cheating ways anywhere." Dipper's eyes lit up. 'Yes! Finally someone believes me.' "But why would Bill cipher need a body?"

"That's what I have been thinking about." Dipper tapped his finger against his chin. "I mean he has all the powers of the universe" Dipper said in a mocked tone. "Wouldn't a human body limit his powers?"

"To tell you the truth Kid I don't know all of Cipher's abilities." Stan sat pondering as Dipper began to pace the floor.

"This is a job for the Mystery Twins…" Dipper let out a sigh. "Too bad Mabel doesn't believe me."

"Maybe there's some way you could convince her." Stan suggested. Dipper snapped his fingers getting an idea.

"Mabel is wearing one of her special sweaters. The one with a camera in it. I just hope it was recording." Dipper went to run up the stairs, but stopped hearing Stan clear his throat.

"Dipper!"

He stopped in his tracks, looking over at Stan. "Yes Grunckle Stan."

"Even if you don't mean it this time say you're sorry." Dipper nodded and went back upstairs.

Mabel's giggling could be heard from the top of the staircase. Dipper made his way back towards the bedroom, mind heavy as he quickly devised a plan. He stopped upon seeing Mabel and William sitting on her bed, his hair was pulled up into multiple hair ties that stuck up haphazardly all over his head. They went quiet when Dipper entered, he inhaled deeply before going over to William, who hid behind Mabel. He held back from telling him to get away from her. He had to put up the ruse this time, for Mabel to see, for her to understand.

"I'm sorry." Dipper couldn't help that the word sounded distasteful coming from him, but the fact of the matter was that they were. He knew it had to be done. He looked towards Mabel. "I'm sorry Mabel." This time the sorry was genuine he did feel bad for making his big sis upset and for what he was doing now. "Mabel is that the sweater you made yesterday? The one with a camera in it?"

"Well yeah, it isn't hard to wire a camera into fabric and look!" She held her arms out, waving them slightly. "No fires this time!"

"Is it on?" Dipper could see William sweating if he was recorded then all he was working for would come to an end. All the scheming would have been for not. He need Dipper to break under his watchful eyes, clever words, manipulation of all he knew and loved. A broken mind is a weak mind, an easy mind.

"No." Mabel said softly. "I don't have any memory cards or film for the camera." Dipper let out a sigh, of course, they were sent to Grunkle Stan's to get away from the distraction of the city life, which included most electronics. Dipper looked at his sister and smiled it was a false smile but he hoped it would pass for the time being. He stood, taking one last glare at _William _making sure Mabel wasn't looking, before laying down on his bed and pretending to read a book. Keep this up for a little bit longer just so you can get some evidence. Things will work out. They have to work out. He told himself that over and over again, but each one made him feel like it wouldn't.


End file.
